Heated Touch
by spazzgirl
Summary: they say to keep warm is by sharing body heat and that's exactly what Naruto had intended to do. Completely OOC and AU. NaruSaku one-shot. Lemons!


**Heated Touch**

**Hey guys its Spazzgirl here! Anyways because it started to get cold where I am I decided to write a pure PWP smut NaruSaku one-shot filled with hotness or at least some XD. I know it's been a while since I've written a lemon or anything in that matter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Naruto would've ended up with Sakura a looooong time ago**

**Summary:** they say to keep warm is by sharing body heat and that's exactly what Naruto had intended to do

**Bah sucky summary but I hope the lemon makes up for it!**

**Also please look at profile for their ages for all of my one-shots ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

It started when she had started to shiver, both her and Naruto had taken a mission that had caused them to go high in the mountains. It wasn't even that hard of a mission, all it was to look for the owner of a hotel's lost son. Looking for the young brown haired male didn't take long, Naruto had managed to spot him in a couple of hours, and both the father and mother were grateful to the two. They had happily allowed both Naruto and Sakura to have one night in their hotel for free, of course the two Konoha shinobis took the offer, but the downside was only one room was available, and said room only had one bed.

Though being the gentlemen he was, Naruto had allowed Sakura to sleep on the warm and cozy bed while he opted to take the floor.

"But Naruto, the bed can fit both of us, I mean I don't mind sharing it with a friend." The rosette looked down on the floor with a blush.

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head, "Its fine Sakura-chan, besides I move around in my sleep, and I don't want to end up having to roll over you." It was a total lie, Naruto didn't mind the idea of sharing the bed with his long time crush, it was the fact that his desire for her would end up consuming him and he didn't really have the strength nor energy to suppress his urges.

Sakura instantly picked up the lie but shrugged it off. "Are you sure you don't mind sleeping on the floor?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, besides it's a lot more comfortable sleeping on a hotel floor than the ground in the woods."

"Okay," after the two had finished taking baths (separately mind you), headed off to bed. Since they weren't planning on staying the night at a hotel, they had no choice but to wear the complementary bath robes to bed.

The two managed to find some extra blankets in the closet of their temporary room, Naruto placed the giant blanket on the floor while Sakura gave him a pillow. The blond used the giant blanket as a makeshift sleeping bag, he had laid on the right side of the blanket and grabbed the left side of it to cover his body. After a few minutes had passed, Naruto was knocked out with his light snores signaling he was asleep, though Sakura was a different story. The rosette had begun to shiver as the cold temperature had contact her porcelain skin. Sakura cursed as her body began to shake even more, the rosette was never a fan of the cold, at the current moment she wished she was at home in her warm bed. She didn't understand why she was cold, the windows were tightly shut and the heater was on, hell they even lit the fireplace and it still didn't warm her up.

The rosette blamed the bathrobe she had to wear as a sleepwear, though she cursed at herself of not thinking ahead due to the fact she could've brought her own sleepwear had she followed her intuition that her and her partner would end up staying at a hotel located in the snowy mountains.

"Kami I'm so stupid."

"Sakura-chan, are you okay," the rosette turned around and saw Naruto kneeling on the floor looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine," she said through chattering teeth. Who was she kidding, she was freaking cold because all she was wearing was a stupid bathrobe.

Naruto frowned, "No you're not Sakura-chan, your shivering and your lips look like they're about to change color."

"I'm fine Naruto, just give me a few minutes to warm up and I'll be okay," she forced herself to smile but with no avail.

"Sakura-chan, please don't lie to me," the rosette could instantly see the concern in her blond partner's eyes.

The pink haired female couldn't help but let out a sigh, "I'm just cold that's all," she looked away with embarrassment and pulled the blanket a bit higher so it was covering her blushing cheeks.

The blond couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Ne Sakura-chan if you were cold, why didn't you say so?"

"Shut up!" Her whole body moved so she wasn't facing the young man but instead facing the wall. All of a sudden there was a shift in the bed as more weight was added to it. Then Sakura couldn't help but squeal as a strong and lean arm wrapped itself around her cocooned body. "Na-Naruto what are you doing?!" The rosette sat up and pushed the blond off the bed.

"Sakura-chan, what the hell?!"

The rosette just glared at him, "What the hell? What the hell are you doing Naruto?"

"I was just warming you up, ya know with body heat."

"Oh and why would do you that?"

"It's because you told me you were cold and so I just decide to help keep you warm by giving some of my body heat to you."

Sakura couldn't help but blush, "Why didn't you just ask if you could keep me warm?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan," the blond just rubbed the back of his neck, "So can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Ya know," he looked away with his hand on his neck, "keep you warm?"

The rosette blushed again, "O-okay, just try not to do anything perverted got it?"

"Of course not Sakura-chan," Sakura laid back on the bed with the blanket wrapped around herself and her back to Naruto. The blond got back on the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer to him.

Sakura could hear Naruto's breathing slowing down a bit but blushed again when she felt his warm breath on her ear. Having Naruto hold her close helped a lot but she couldn't help but wanting to feel more of his touch.

She looked back at the blond in the corner of her eye. "Naruto," the blond slowly opened his eyes, "you can come under the covers you know." Cerulean eyes widened at what she had just said. "Only because I'm still cold and I don't want you to get cold to." She looked away as she said those few last words.

Once more there was moment on the bed as the blond joined his long time crush underneath the covers.

"Um do you want me to wrap my arms around you again?" His only response was a small nod, Sakura was too embarrassed to say anything.

The rosette instantly knew that the man with her had fallen asleep, though she squeaked a bit when he pulled her a little closer to her, and blushed as his muscular chest made contact with her back. She felt herself getting a little hot with his heated breath caressing her neck, what made matters worse was the fact that not only she felt herself getting wet but she was still cold. Sakura let out a small gasp as she felt Naruto nuzzle her neck and his hold on her tightened a bit as he held her a bit closer. The rosette felt something poking her backside and immediately knew what it was.

A blush had adorned her cheeks when she found out that the young man holding her was developing an erection that she felt was getting bigger and bigger. What made matters worse for her again was that a pool of fire was developing in her lower regions. She couldn't tell if Naruto was making her feel hot and needy on purpose or by accident, though the rosette was still a bit cold but wanted total warmth, not only that but she wanted the ache between her legs to go away. Sakura bit her lip in anticipation as an idea had formed in her head that could help with her desire and wanting to keep warm. Daringly she rubbed her ass against Naruto's erection, causing the blond to let out a groan against her skin.

Without a second thought, Sakura continued to rub against the sleeping blond, the more she rubbed against him the closer he held Sakura. The rosette bit her lower lip as she felt an oncoming orgasm beginning to make its way, she shivered as she heard the low growls escaping Naruto's lips. Her back arched against his muscular chest as she came while Naruto unconsciously bucked his hips as his fluids had stained both their robes. Instantly his eyes opened as he realized what had happened in his sleep, the moment he looked down at Sakura, was when she grabbed his neck and brought him into surprised kiss. A few seconds later, Sakura pulled away with a blush on her cheeks and just stared at the wall, leaving Naruto both shocked and confused.

"Sakura-chan what did you do?" Silence was his answer as she refused to speak, letting out a low growl the blond rolled them over so she was on her back and him on top of her, which caused the blanket to slide down. "Answer me Sakura-chan."

The rosette could feel the power beginning to radiate off of him, "I just needed to get warmer," she looked away in embarrassment.

"So you thought rubbing yourself against me would help?"

"I just couldn't help it, I was cold and I felt needy."

"Needy?"

Sakura just growled at his stupidity, "Yes needy because you were breathing down my neck and kept holding me closer to you."

"Are you still cold?"

The rosette looked at him in shock, she didn't expect to hear him ask that question, Sakura was prepared to take a lashing from the young man. "What did you just say?"

"I asked if you're still cold."

"Well, yeah I am."

A small grinned formed on his lips and he brought his face down so his lips were slightly touching hers, "And are you still needy?"

"Yes," with that breathless response, Naruto instantly devoured her lips.

She felt his tongue begging to enter her mouth, once those plumped lips parted, the blonde's wet muscle entered her mouth and began to stroke her own tongue. Sakura moaned softly against his lips, strong calloused hands made their way to her back side and softly squeezed her cheeks. The rosette let out a squeak as the young man caressed her bottom, his right hand made its way towards her right thigh and held it against his hip. Sakura could feel something poking her inner thigh and instantly knew that the shinobi above her was getting hard again. She wrapped her left leg around his hip, signaling the blond to move closer to her, which he happily did.

He growled as the women beneath him stroked the roof of his mouth and in returned nibbled her bottom lip. Both of their lower bodies began to rub against each other, wanting to feel more of each other, Sakura moaned as Naruto's hardened member rubbed against her moist entrance, in which his member had escaped its confines when the two were rubbing against each other. The blond could smell her scent that she was emitting and could feel himself starting to drool in their kiss. Naruto ripped open the robe the rosette was wearing and began to caress her soft breast. Sakura responded to his heated touch by arching her back almost allowing the blond to enter her.

A heated moan escaped the young woman's lips as a pair of warm lips enveloped the tip of her left breast into the blonde's mouth. His wet muscle began to lick the tip and would switch from licking to sucking on her teat.

"Mmm Naruto," she could feel the pit of her stomach beginning to warm up from his ministrations.

She left out a breathy moan as he switched breast, but what got her to scream a little bit loud was when his index finger entered her nether region. Naruto groaned as he could feel a bit of pre-cum dripping from the slit of his member and onto the bed sheets. The moment he entered a second finger, the rosette gasped as Naruto's teeth nipped the tip of her right breast. Wet kisses made its way from her breast all the way down to her lower extremities. A third finger entered the withering pink haired kunoichi and another moan escaped her lips as Naruto began to suck on her clit. His fingers pumped in and out of her heated core, fingers curling as they caressed the warm flesh. Sakura could feel her breathes shortening as Naruto continued to pleasure her.

"Ah, ah, NARUTO," her back arched as she came onto his fingers. He pulled them out and licked them sensually as Sakura watched him through hazy eyes.

He growled at how delicious her nectar was, and like a wolf, went in for the kill. She moaned loudly this time as the blond had thrusted his tongue inside of her. He wanted to taste more of her, wanting more, needing more of her sweetness. The blond licked every nook and cranny, enjoying this delicious honey his lover was producing. With one last moan signaling another orgasm, Naruto happily lapped the juices flowing out of her soaked snatch. While he was finishing his meal, the blond took a peak at the rosette, and moaned into her core at the sight of her heated state. The blond removed himself from her nether region and ripped off the robe he was wearing. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, Naruto's hair was a lot more wild than usual, his muscular chest moving up and down from his breathing, she saw the light patch of blond hair traveling past his developing six pack all the way down to a small patch of blond pubic hair, in which surrounded this enormous, red and veiny member.

"Sakura," a husky voice called out to her. When she looked up, she was greeted with a kiss filled with passion, lust, and need. "Sakura-chan," her named was said against her lips. The rosette looked at the blond through her lust filled eyes and saw the same emotions but mixed in with love. Their noses touching and his warm breath once against her lips, "I need you." Three simple words made her moan and wanted nothing else but for this man to make love to her.

Her eyes half lidded and both of them were breathing heavily in the room, and their lips still against each other but not kissing.

"You have me Naruto," she wanted him to finish what he started, "so take me."

That was all he needed before he lost restraint and had begun to fill not only his desire but hers as well. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while her legs did the same with his waist, causing the blond to lean over her. A tan hand cupped her right cheek before making its way to the space between them, he took his length in his right hand and rubbed the dripping tip against her leaking core. Kissing her with more passion, the blond slammed his whole length into her, causing the women beneath him to grip the sheets tightly. She whimpered at the loss of her hymen, the blond noticed her discomfort and began to nuzzle her cheek and licked away the salty tears he had caused to spill.

"It's alright Naruto," she looked up at him with tears still rolling down her face, "it'll get better."

He nuzzled against the crook of her neck and began to move slowly, allowing his lover to get used to his size, each time he heard her whimper, Naruto desperately wanted to stop but couldn't when her ankles had him locked.

"Sakura," he whimpered slightly as he could still feel her discomfort.

She moaned softly as he continued to moan, "It's fine Naruto, the pain will soon pass."

After a few more gentle strokes, the pain was soon replaced with pleasure, the blond still went slow wanting Sakura to adjust a little bit more. Though the rosette whispered heated words into his ear causing him to change the tempo a little bit, his movements caused him to move his hips quicker than before. Sakura pushed Naruto's head against the crook of her neck and crying out for him to move faster. The more she moaned aloud the quicker his pace was. She could feel his length grazing all of her inner walls, her juices began to seep out as the tip of his length grazed her g-spot.

The man above her would growl whenever her walls would tighten themselves around him. Her hands stroking his backside as his shoulders would clench when he tightened his hold on her hips. The blond pulled out, causing his lover to moan at the lost of his presence inside her. He placed both her legs over his shoulder and then slammed back into her welcoming entrance. Sakura let out a loud cry of pleasure as Naruto rubbed against her g-spot, the blond let out a hiss when the women beneath him nibbled on the bottom of his lip. He growled against her skin but stopped when Sakura pulled him up for a heated passionate filled kiss. Daringly, the rosette began to stroke his whiskers causing him to let out a stifle cry, continuing to stroke his whiskers, and she could feel the young man begin to get a bit bigger inside of her.

He growled as his length was getting bigger, causing not only for her to stretch but for her walls to tighten its hold on his length. Sakura cried again when Naruto had successfully strike against the back of her walls. When he brought her left leg against his hip while keeping the right leg hooked onto his shoulders, he repeatedly hit her pleasurable spot. Sakura's back arched and walls clenching even tighter around him as the amount of pleasure shot through her body like adrenaline. Sweat began to drip down their bodies all the way down to the soaked sheets. Perfect manicured nails dug themselves onto the sweaty back of the young blond that pounded against the women beneath him.

The temperature of the room began to heat up from the sensual actions that the two occupants were performing. Sakura's whole body was shaking from Naruto's rough pounding against her lower extremities. She knew she wouldn't last much long from the amount of pleasure she was receiving, though it was Naruto's fingers that stroke and pinch her clit that did her in. Sakura threw her head back in pleasure as she screamed to the high heavens the name of the man that had made her come. Naruto buried his head against Sakura's neck and shouted her name into her skin as he seeds had begun to fill her up. The rosette could feel the warm essence flooding her inside and entering her womb, when the womb was full, the excess amount escaped her core and spilled onto the soiled sheets.

Sakura could feel Naruto's warm breath against her skin and his chest movements slowing down a bit as he was in the process of regaining his breath. Both moaned as the blond pulled his length out of her and held her against his chest, Naruto reached for the blanket that had slid down from them and pulled it back up.

The blond nuzzled happily into his lovers hair, "I love you," he whispered softly against her hair.

Sakura looked up and saw the love in his eyes, "I love you too," the blond was met with the same expression and the two kissed softly. Parting from the kiss, the rosette happily nuzzled against his warm chest before falling asleep. Tan and muscular arms protectively wrapped themselves against her waist, Naruto fell victim to sleep after hearing the rosette's slow breathing.

**END**

**Woo it's finally done. Anyways I apologize if this lemon seemed a bit iffy, I also apologize for any grammatical errors this one-shot may contain.**

**I also apologize if this lemon wasn't good enough but it's been a while and I was sick when I finished writing it.**

**Fun facts about this one-shot:**

**1) it was cold where I lived**

**2) I was originally going to write this as a NaLu (NatsuxLucy) one-shot but it ended up being a NaruSaku one**

**Anyways reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
